


You Give Me Fever

by kinderjedi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 2014 Sweethearts Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderjedi/pseuds/kinderjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 2014 <a href="http://jim_and_bones.livejournal.com">jim_and_bones</a> Sweethearts Challenge.<br/>Prompt: UR HOT (Jim's POV) Despite romantic plans for Valentine's Day, they are derailed when Bones falls ill with a fever. Since there's nothing to do but ride it out, Jim takes care of him.<br/>Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Me Fever

The candy—good stuff, from Ghirardelli—lay on the table, right next to the flowers Jim had stuck in some water, hoping they would keep. In the fridge the steaks rested in their marinade, sealed in a container. Jim and Bones had been planning this for weeks, having decided to stay in rather than bother with reservations when they’d found out their favorite steak house had been booked solid for Valentine’s Day for the past six months.

Jim was fresh out of the shower and getting ready for their date when Bones half-dragged himself into their quarters and collapsed onto the couch with a groan. The loud, hacking cough that accompanied him drew Jim from the bedroom, concerned. 

The sight of Bones, his nose red and eyes watery and every single line of his body betraying his exhaustion, worried him even more. But when Bones saw him, he gave Jim a weary smile and started to haul himself up from the sprawl he’d landed in. “Hey there, darlin’,” he said, and they _both_ winced at that hoarse whisper. “Just give me a minute, and I’ll go take a shower and change…”

Jim didn’t wait for him to finish. He padded over and knelt next to Bones, cupping his hands on either side of his face. “Nope,” he said, frowning when he felt how warm Bones was. “You’re burning up. C’mon – let’s get you to bed.” 

“But our plans,” Bones croaked. They hadn’t been elaborate, just a quiet dinner at home, and some old movies. Jim could see how disappointed and frustrated Bones was, but it didn’t take a genius to tell he felt like shit. 

“So our plans change a little. I’ll get you into bed, then I’ll order some soup. We can still watch the movies,” Jim promised, though privately he was pretty sure Bones would be out before too long. “Let me take care of you.” 

Bones opened his mouth as if to speak, but instead nodded hesitantly. Jim smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Okay.” He stood up and reached out to slide an arm around Bones, helping him up. “Do you have anything you can take for this?” he asked as they made their way to the bedroom of their small apartment. 

“No,” Bones sighed. “Just got to ride it out. Hundreds of years of medical advances, and not a one of us has figured out how to beat the common cold,” he grumbled. He looked miserable and sounded worse, but he gave Jim a kiss on the cheek before sitting down heavily on the edge of the bed. 

“Not the time, Bones,” Jim teased. “Don’t want me to catch your cold, do you?” 

“Probably too late for you, anyway,” Bones informed him. His eyes were glassy with fever, Jim noted as he knelt down and pulled Bones’ boots off, then rose again.

“I guess that’s just a risk I’ll have to take,” he said with a grin. “C’mon. Arms up.” 

Jim stripped off the tunic and black undershirt, then coaxed Bones to stand up. He made quick work of Bones’ uniform pants and then settled him under the covers wearing just his boxers and socks. He smiled as he tucked Bones in and then began to gather up the discarded clothes. Jim dropped them in the laundry hamper and then got a glass of water from the bathroom. He came back to sit on the edge of the bed and helped Bones take a few careful sips. 

Bones drank slowly, then caught hold of Jim’s wrist as he tucked him back in. 

“Jim?” His voice was nothing more than a cracked whisper.

“Yeah?”

“Love you.” Jim smiled, brushing his fingers through Bones’ hair.

“I know.” He planted a soft kiss against Bones’ lips, warm and dry. If he got sick, so be it, Jim decided as he stood up and slipped into the bathroom for a cool, wet cloth. When he returned, he folded the cloth over Bones’ forehead and settled in next to him, propped up against the headboard. Jim queued up the first movie with the volume set low.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he murmured, feeling Bones’ warm hand slide over his.


End file.
